In Flight Entertainment
by aww-frak-it
Summary: Cara gets a little handsy during a flight. Written for the Seeker Porn Battle, prompt: Modern AU - Mile High Club


**Disclaimer: **It ain't my sandbox baby, I'm just crashing to create a little havoc, and have a little fun with other people's toys. Although, if Terry Goodkind/ABC/Disney wanted to let me keep Cara and Kahlan, I'd be ever so grateful :-D

* * *

><p>She knew it was a bad idea. When they talked about fantasies all those months ago, she should never have told Cara that just thinking about having sex on a plane got her hot. She had meant a private jet; just her, Cara, and a bottle of champagne on ice. She certainly hadn't meant this.<p>

Cara had grinned when she saw that the plane was half empty. That should have told Kahlan that she was planning something. She also should have figured it out when Cara asked a flight attendant for blankets for them both, but she just thought that maybe Cara was tired and wanted to get a little sleep; they had, after all, chosen an overnight flight so they could enjoy one more full day of their vacation.

And now, as the overhead lights dim and Cara leans close, covering them both with the requested blankets, Kahlan can't help but be charmed by Cara's need to snuggle as close as possible. But as she feels Cara's hand on her jean-clad thigh, she realises that she may have been just a little naïve.

As Cara begins trailing her hand upwards, she wants to close her legs, she wants to bat Cara's hand away, she wants not to see the hungry look in Cara's eyes. But as Cara reaches the apex of her thighs and presses two fingers against her sex, Kahlan wants nothing more than to let Cara have her way.

Cara doesn't move, doesn't press her fingers harder. Instead, she meets Kahlan's eyes questioningly. Kahlan sits up a little straighter, and glances around at their fellow passengers. As she sees that the small handful of people are either sleeping or not in a position to see what they're up to, she turns back to Cara, gives her a small smile, slinks lower into her seat, and opens her thighs a little wider.

Cara smirks, the 'I knew you wouldn't be able to say no' dancing in her eyes. Rolling her own eyes, Kahlan cants her hips upwards, clearly telling Cara to get on with it.

Cara turns her head, fixes her gaze ahead of her, and tries to look as innocuous as possible. She starts slow, gently rubbing up and down the seam at Kahlan's crotch. With each upwards stroke Cara presses hard in the roundabout area of Kahlan's clit and rubs once, twice, and then moves her fingers lower again.

As Cara's strokes get firmer, more determined, Kahlan feels the wetness pooling between her thighs increase. The friction her seam provides feels good, but she desperately wants Cara's fingers on her skin. When she realises that Cara is perfectly happy to get her off through her jeans, Kahlan reaches to open her button and zipper herself, grabs Cara by the wrist, and roughly shoves her hand down to her sex.

Chuckling, Cara says quietly, "I could've done that myself, you know."

"Well, it didn't seem like you were going to," Kahlan mutters.

Cara takes a breath to reply, but as she buries her hand in the damp warmth of Kahlan's panty covered crotch and her fingers move the small strip of material covering Kahlan's sex aside, she feels how wet she is, and all that escapes her is a small whimper.

Kahlan elbows her sharply, and Cara quickly looks around to check no-one heard. Seeing she hasn't caught anyone's attention, Cara continues her previous motions, only this time stroking through Kahlan's wetness. She moves from her opening up to her clit and rubs rough circles against the ever hardening bundle of nerves.

Cara shuffles a little closer, tries to get a better angle so she can slide her fingers into Kahlan, but the awkward angle and the tightness of Kahlan's jeans work to make that impossible. She spares Kahlan a quick apologetic glance before she parts her folds and strokes up to her clit. She places the tips of her fingers either side of the hard nub and pinches roughly, eliciting a small gasp from Kahlan.

As Cara begins to rub hard, tight circles, Kahlan's breathing turns shallow. As she feels her orgasm building, she tries desperately to keep her hips still and the moan building in her throat quiet.

Alternating between rubbing hard, tight circles against Kahlan's clit and pinching it roughly, Cara quickly draws Kahlan to the edge. She leans closer to Kahlan, so close she can flick the tip of her tongue against her earlobe before whispering quietly, "Come for me, Kahlan."

That's all Kahlan needs to hear before she takes a few gasping breaths and comes. Her back arches and she closes her eyes as she drops her head against the seat behind her, and her release hits harder than she expects. As her pussy clenches and her release spills from her, Cara continues to rub her clit, and she has to bite her lip in an attempt to keep quiet. However, she has no way of stopping the soft groan that escapes from deep within her chest as Cara continues to massage her clit, drawing out her climax.

Trying to catch her breath as she basks in the afterglow of her release, Kahlan feels Cara move her fingers lower and stroke through her release, then remove her fingers entirely. She opens her eyes in time to see Cara smirking at her before she licks up the length of her sticky digits. As she reaches the tips, Cara slides one, then the other into her mouth, slowly sucking them clean. She closes her eyes as she savours Kahlan's arousal, and gently hums in pleasure.

As she feels a fresh wave of arousal hits her, Kahlan checks her watch, and sees that they should be landing soon. She huffs a sigh of relief; she needs to get Cara home, and into bed, more than she's ever needed anything in her entire life.


End file.
